killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Combo Trait - Quiver of Arrows:' Eagle starts out with a full quiver of 12 arrows, which he can shoot using Arrow Shot. As he fires them, they stick in the floor of the stage and must be walked over in order to be retrieved so they can be used again. Additionally, arrows are fired in some of Eagle's special moves. However, the Shadow versions of these moves do not consume arrows. Instinct Mode - Birds of Prey: Eagle's bird automatically attacks the opponent with a peck during all of Eagle's normal attacks. Moveset Command Attacks * Arrow Shot - (HP) - Eagle shoots an arrow from his bow straight ahead. Can be performed midair. Holding Forward makes Eagle step forward before shooting, Down shoots the arrow close to the ground, and Back shoots the arrow upwards in an arc before falling at head height. Holding Down+Back shoots the arrow upwards off-screen, which falls down a short distance ahead and hits overhead. Holding Down+Forward shoots the arrow at the opponent's feet, hitting low. Eagle can hold HP to charge the arrow before releasing it. When charged briefly, arrows have increased damage. Charging for about 3 seconds makes the arrow unblockable. Eagle can still walk around and jump while charging. * Bird Command - Eagle can command his Weyekin bird to perform various different actions. After being commanded, the bird cannot act again for a brief period. ** Arrow Retrieval - (3K) - Weyekin goes to retrieve up to four arrows from the ground with a tractor beam and returns them to Eagle. ** Swoop Attack - (Forward+3K) - Weyekin performs a full-screen lunge attack that knocks the opponent down. ** Sonic Screech - (Back+3K) - Weyekin performs a screech attack right in front of Eagle. ** Divebomb - (Down+3K) - Weyekin slams the ground in front of Eagle. ** Bird Fling - (any direction+3K, midair) - Weyekin gives Eagle a midair boost in any direction. * Tailspin - (Forward+MP) - Eagle spins forward with a spinning bow attack. Visually similar to Fulgore's Axis Slash. * Whipslap - (Back+MP) - Eagle snaps his riding crop at an upwards angle to hit opponents out of the air. * Throw '''- ''(Forward or back+LP+LK) ''- Eagle kicks the opponent into the air and shoots an arrow at them. Consumes an arrow on use. Without an arrow, he just kicks them into the air. Special Moves * '''Scatter Shot - (QCF+P) - Eagle fires multiple arrows in a spread pattern. Button strength determines number of arrows fired; Light shoots two arrows, Medium shoots three arrows, and Heavy shoots four. * Rain Shot - (QCB+P) - Eagle fires multiple arrows into the air so that they rain down from above. Button strength determines number of arrows fired and distance; Light shoots two arrows close, Medium shoots three arrows further, and Heavy shoots four arrows far away. Arrows hit overhead. * Ankle Breaker - (QCF+K) - Eagle performs a sliding kick along the ground. Button strength determines safety and distance traveled. * Wingspan - (QCB+K) - Eagle flips into the air, and can perform follow-up special attacks from midair. Button strength determines how far he jumps, with Light being nearly vertical and Heavy being far forward. ** Flying Knee - (LP or LK, during Wingspan) - Eagle performs a knee attack that can cause flipout. ** Flying Kick - (MP or MK, during Wingspan) - Eagle performs a midair kick that bounces off of the opponent on block. ** Skyfall - (HK, during Wingspan) - Eagle cancels his momentum into a downward stomp. Can causes ground bounce. Similar to Thunder's own Skyfall attack. ** Arrow Shot '- ''(HP, during Wingspan) - Eagle shoots an arrow diagonally downwards midair. Shadow Moves * '''Shadow Scatter Shot - (QCF+2P) - Eagle fires five arrows in a spread pattern. Consumes no arrows. * Shadow Rain Shot - (QCB+2P) - Eagle fires five arrows into the air so that they rain down from above. Consumes no arrows. * Shadow Ankle Breaker - (QCF+2K) - Eagle performs a sliding kick along the ground that hits five times and is projectile invulnerable. * Shadow Arrow Retrieval '- ''(QCB+2K) - Eagle commands the Weyekin bird to create a giant tractor beam that retrieves all of Eagle's displaced arrows and places them directly at his feet for easy pickup. Finishers * '''Ultra Combo: Eagle performs a 25-hit combo. Ultra Ender fires a huge flaming arrow from his bow. External Links * Eagle's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage